She Fell in the River
by My-Broken-Destiny
Summary: Getting lost in the woods after a fight with Inuyasha Kagome happens upon Rin at a river. Excited the little girl rushes over to greet Kagome only to fall in the river. With Sesshomaru gone what else can she do but jump in? Honor bound to repay his debt to Kagome, Sesshomaru agrees to escort Kagome to the nearest village. Complications are sure to arise and maybe a little love?


**Forget revising, I'm tearing down and rebuilding! Maybe I could start a series on TLC; Flip This Story!**

**Oh and look! My story has a cover of Kagome in front of a river! And yes her shirt was made in paint lol.**

**Do not own Inuyasha because I have shitty lawyers. **

Kagome sat on a tree root and massaged her sore foot through her shoe. 'Stupid Inuyasha.' She thought bitterly. 'This is his entire fault. If he would have let me go home in the first place I wouldn't have walked off, gotten lost, and tripped over that evil tree root'. Earlier that day Kagome had announced that she had to go home for an important test the following day. Inuyasha had made a big deal about it as usual. Kagome just sat him, dusted off her pants, and started her walk to the well. However for some god forsaken reason Inuyasha was struck with a brilliant, and cruel, idea. He grabbed a boulder of all things and covered the magic well with it. Kagome couldn't say sit fast enough _before_ he covered it, and she couldn't say sit enough times _after_. Kilala tried to move it, but was unable to get a good enough grip on it. It was half in and half out, and was not moving unless you could lift it. Shippo transformed and tried but his physical strength was lacking. Kagome was disappointed but not in Shippo, he was only a kid. She was just disappointed in general, and who could blame her? Later on when Kagome had been crying in frustration by the God Tree Inuyasha had come over and whined about her being too emotional, and crying all the time, and how she didn't NEED to go back to the future she needed to stay here and hunt jewel shards. To Kagome's credit she stayed quiet for most of the lecture that is until Inuyasha brought up Kikyo. Soon after the first insult the tears dried and her watery grey eyes were replaced with dry anger filled blue ones. Kagome shut her eyes tight as she remembered how she had snapped at Inuyahsa. He had said some pretty cruel things to her, but in comparison she was probably the one who over reacted.

"_That's enough Inuyasha! I get it now okay? I'm not good enough for you, I've never been good enough, and I never will be good enough! Everything I do is wrong in your eyes, I can see that quite clearly now thank you! The only person who has ever done anything right in your world is Kikyo! Well news flash Inuyasha, she is walking this very Earth right now! Has been for a long time! So why are we even having this conversation? I'm obviously a big problem for you so why haven't you ever tried to fucking fix it? All you have to do is go find her, ask her to join our rag tag little pack, and be on with your merry fucking life! That's it. That's all." Moments had passed in silence with Inuyasha just staring at her. "Well? There it is. I've just spelt it out for you so why are you even standing here? Go and find her. Be happy. And stop putting me down all the time so I feel just as sad and lonely as you do." _

With that Kagome had walked off. She had half hoped that Inuyasha would follow her, tell her she was an idiot, that he was sorry, and take her back to camp. What really happened is he went to the left of her and kept running until she couldn't sense him. That's when she started wondering if she had gone too far. If that was it and Kikyo was going to join the group.

"That idiot…" she whispered with a shaky voice. "If she really does join the group then I…I…!" un able to hold back the tears Kagome wept into her hands. If Kikyo joined the group then it was a good thing Kagome was lost in the woods, because it would kill her to go back. Kikyo within the last few weeks had managed to steal the soul of a pure miko. Kagome felt it when it happened, because it was the soul closest to "her" soul in Kikyos body. The miko energy was being drained out of the stolen soul and acting as fuel for Kikyo's half of their soul. Kagome just knew that if she got too close, her body wouldn't be able to withstand the force, and her soul would be pulled right out of her. Just then Kagome realised it was probably the reason Kikyo had stayed away from their group as often as she did. Before the stolen miko's soul Kikyo would have been the one to die. A little pang of guilt tugged at her heart, but slowly faded. Kagome hadn't known, there was no way she could have, and therefore no reason to feel guilty about it. Right?

Her sobbing faded slowly and soon she sat on the tree root numbly. 'What do I do now? Where do I go? How can I survive? Who do I talk to? When will I be able to travel with my friends again? Why wont Kikyo just die!' the last thought started her enough to make her stand. When had she become such a bitter person? Her heart beat rapidly in her chest after startling herself. And she laid a hand over her chest to slow it. As the adrenaline faded away Kagome noticed how tired she was beginning to feel. Normally a good cry was all she needed to make her feel better, but it seemed this time all it did was drain her. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, if she kept acting like this out here alone she was going to be a lot worse than tired.

With that thought in mind she picked the direction she hoped would lead her home and began walking. She really wished that Miroku wasn't such a pervert, then maybe his spiritual powers would be enough to keep the jewel pure, that way he could carry a part of the jewel and kagome would always be able to find her way back to her group. He never seemed to wander too far from camp, unlike herself and Inuyasha. Speaking of wondering, she seemed to have herself in a bit of a pickle. The forest was dense and she didn't recognise any land markings. Not that she had been paying attention when she stormed off. Oh why did she have to get so stupid when she was emotional?

Kagome tripped and stumbled through the woods for a while longer. It seemed like only minutes had passed when the sun finally started to dip below the trees. This is when Kagome started to panic.

"Okay its getting dark and you are alone in a demon infested forest. There is no sign of your friends and you don't have your bow- because you are an idiot… Just remember not to scream and try really hard to pull in your aura. Looks like you are on your own for the night. "Kagome spoke to herself in a calming manner trying to keep herself under control as well as remember any survival tips she had ever been given. Most of the things she came up with were from girl scouts and didn't do her much good in the wild when the wilds were infested with man eating demons. There were a few things that she could use though.

"I should try to find a river. If I travel downstream I should come upon a village eventually." Finding a village was a key part to her survival. Find people, get directions, get home. Sounded like a good plan to her. The hard part was finding the river. Kagome strained her ears and listened for the sound of running water. All she heard were the usual quiet sounds of the forest. 'At least it wasn't and eerie quiet. I'm willing to be that means there aren't any demons nearby. Thank kami, without any weapons I would be in big trouble if there were…. Oh, right.' Kagome self-consciously felt at her shoulder for her quiver knowing she was going to come up empty. This is where the second survival tip she ever got from this era came in.

"Get some proper damn training!" is what Inuyasha had yelled at her only a couple days into their journey. She hadn't been able to pull the string on her bow all the way back let alone aim. She had been at least ten times more pathetic than she is now. She must have had some amazing luck back then since she survived not only the first week, but the first year!

'Proper training huh? Well I guess I would have if I had the TIME INUYASHA!' she shouted in her mind. Taking a few deep breaths she calmed herself. Now was not the time to become an angry hormonal and irrational teenager. 'Think positive… just think about any positive things you can…. What are the positives of not being trained?' she asked herself.

She thought for a little and came up with one. 'Experimentation. Like in chemistry class, only this is with magic…. Oh! What is that saying? Its amazing what a person can do when they haven't already been told what they can't… or something like that. Come on girl you can do this, you need to find a weapon' She looked around the forest for anything she could potentially use in defense. She found some decent sized pebbles that she could carry in her pocket and after a lot of fighting with a tree she had a decent sized stick. Giving herself a once over she sweat dropped.

"I look like an idiot…" she mumbled to herself. 'But it will have to do.' Kagome firmly gripped the branch in her hand. Its wood, just like my bow and arrows are for the most part. So theoretically she should be able to channel miko ki threw it. Same with the stones, she hoped. Not wanting to rish catching a demons attention by flaring up her powers and testing her theory Kagome prayed for a safe journey and began her walk in the woods. Inuyasha normally didn't lead the group too far away from a water source unless they were following a stray jewel shard so chances were good that a river was nearby. They hadn't seen, or in Kagome's case felt, a jewel shard in weeks.

Wondering how she was supposed to find a river if there want one in hearing distance Kagome recalled one more survival tip. Well atleast it was a bit of knowledge that was going to help her in this situation. 'Keep your eyes peeled for a large amount of moss growing on the ground.' She thought. Training her eyes and the ground she saw patches here and there. 'If I follow the moss I will have a better chance of finding a river or stream or something.' She thought. At this point she didn't care what kind of water she came across, she needed a drink. Keeping hydrated was important if she wanted to survive in the hot summer weather and such. Hopefuly she wouldn't be on her own long enough to really have to worry about that. Besides its not like Inuyasha will really get Kikyo, right?

Kagomes heart clenched at the false hope she was feeding herself. Who was she kidding? She had all but demanded that he go get her… She was screwed. Totally and completely one hundred and ten percent screwed. 'But there's no turning back now… I will just have to rely on my friendship with Sango and Miroku. Even if they stay with Inuyasha and Kikyo I'm sure they will still come looking for me. They don't know about my Kikyo issues, at least not the one that is going to get me killed. They will insist on coming and Kikyo wont say a bloody word about how it will probably kill me…. And then im double screwed.' Anger and depression set in when she realised she would have to run away from her friends until she could get the message to them. 'If I had paper and a pen I could write a note to Miroku explaining my situation. But I have nothing to write with and im not sure where I would leave the note if I did.'

Pushing her way through the foliage while keeping an eye on the moss Kagome continued to think about her future. All the 'What If's' that Sango told her not to dwell on, because Kikyo would never join the group, were suddenly becoming a reality. To say she was overwhelmed would be an understatement. She really shouldn't listen to Sango. She should have had a back up plan for this. Originally she just thought she would tolerate Kikyo's presence and slowly fade into the background of Inuyasha's life while staying with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. However the whole "I could Kill you just by being near you." Thing Kikyo had going on prevented Kagome from doing even that much. Suddenly in her despare Kagome started to giggle.

"I could kill you just by being near you." She mocked. "Ha! She could have done that before with just the way she smells! Maybe I have nothing to fear after all!" she joked at her own expense. Sighing for the millionth time that day kagome stood and listened. She had walked an awful far distance and the moss was growing thicker so she tried to listen for rushing water. All she heard was the sound of wind in the leaves. "Darn…" she said and opened her eyes. However something seemed off. 'The wind isn't even blowing…' her eyes opened wider and she took off running. 'That means the sound wasn't wind, it was…!'

"A river!" she shouted as she burst through the tree line. The rushing water was much louder now and the air was tinged with moisture. Moss grew around the rocky shore line in thick patches, the water was only a little murky and moving swiftly. Deciding to be careful Kagome edged her way to the shore line and cupped her hands. She filled them with water and pumped some power into the cool water, purifying it. A trick she had learned on her travels, you never knew when you would need a supply of clean water and only have a dirty pond near by. She drank the now crystal clear water and relaxed as she quenched her thirst. Her throat had been so dry. Relaxing on a large rock a bit back from the river Kagome closed her eyes and allowed her sore muscles to rest a bit. If only traveling were always like this.

She surveyed the area, taking in the beauty of her suroundings as well as using the land marks to decide what way to go.

The river followed a curve into the distance and a large rock formation blocked the rest from view on that side. In front of the rocks grew a Sakura tree that hung over into the river probably soaking up water directly from the river with its roots, smart tree. It was odd seeing a Sakura tree out here, but stranger things had happened and it was possible someone had planted it here. 'Aww maybe it was a couple in love…' cooed Kagomes inner goddess. She was a hopeless romantic sometimes.

Kagome looked to the other side of the river. There about 150 meters away was Rin running towards her.

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed out loud. Doing a double take sure enough Rin was still there. Running and waving at the rivers edge.

"Kagome-sama! Rin is happy to see you!" she called.

"No Rin! Slow down, don't run!" Kagome yelled and got up in worry attempting to stop the girl. However she was too late. It all happened in slow motion, the rock shifting, Rin slipping, and the horrifying two seconds it took her to hit the water. The splash didn't even register in Kagomes mind.

"RIN!" she screamed, and then she too was in the water.


End file.
